DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): This award will support travel, and related expenses for seven U.S. scientists and four U.S. pre- and post-doctoral students to attend and participate in the "Second International Workshop on Iron and Copper Homeostasis", to be held in Pucon, Chile, November 10-14, 2001. The students will be full participants and present lectures on their work. Also attending, but not included in this proposal for funds, are about 14 foreign scientists, from Latin America, Europe, Canada, Israel and Japan and a slightly larger number of foreign pre- and post-doctoral students. The workshop organizers are Dr. Michael Garrick, Professor of Biochemistry, State University of New York at Buffalo and Dr. Marco T. Nunez, Professor in Cell Biology, Faculty of Sciences, University of Chile. The objective of this workshop is to strengthen international scientific collaboration in research on iron and copper metabolism, and to stimulate the interest of young scientists and students in an area highly relevant to the understanding of toxicology, health and disease states. The attendance of leading scientists in the field of iron and of copper metabolism, and representatives from outstanding Latin American laboratories is likely to lead to closer integration efforts. This Workshop follows the First International Workshop on Iron and Copper Homeostasis held in Pucon, Chile, November 1999. The First Workshop was attended by 9 U.S. scientists, ten scientists from Israel, Japan, Europe, Canada and Chile and 15 graduate and postgraduate students including two from the United States. A network of scientific collaboration has already begun to develop after the First Workshop. We anticipate that the network will extend and strengthen with the completion of a Second Workshop.